


Сокровище

by AugustMay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay
Summary: Бэрбоуны-младшие находят удивительное существо, которое заставит их полностью изменить свою жизнь.





	Сокровище

**Author's Note:**

> На ниффлера кем-то наложено защитное заклинание невидимости для магглов, следовательно, видящие его Бэрбоуны — волшебники (или сквибы).

— Он не хочет вылезать! Ну, Криденс, что ты стоишь, помоги мне! Щиплется же!

Криденс уже пять минут смотрит на рассыпанные по полу деньги и блестящие украшения, смотрит, как Модести пытается вытащить из-под шкафа… Утика. Неужели это все не мерещится?

Криденс уже пробовал изловить его сам, ничего не хорошего не вышло — диковинная тварь вывернулась, ущипнув, и забилась туда, откуда сестра пытается теперь ее извлечь. Поэтому Криденс только смотрит и тихо молится про себя, чтобы Мэри Лу, которая вот-вот должна вернуться, не спустилась на крики в подвал. Если она придет, то не только прибьет Утика чем-нибудь тяжелым, но и накажет их, и как следует, за то, что притащили в дом дикое животное. Хорошо еще, если не найдет то, что из этого животного высыпалось…

Утик — никакая не утка, как можно было бы подумать, услышав придуманную Модести кличку. Утик — черное пушистое существо размером чуть меньше кошки, чем-то смахивает на крысу, но морда оканчивается крепким клювом, широким, как у утки. Потому и Утик, черт бы его побрал…

Откуда эта тварь взялась у них дома, Криденс не знает. Час назад он спокойно сидел в своей комнате и штопал воротничок, когда из подвала раздался крик. Нет, даже не так — истошный вопль. Решив, что Модести упала и что-то себе сломала, когда пошла за соленьями, или что в дом забрались воры, Криденс сначала чуть не проткнул палец иглой, а потом рванулся вниз по лестнице так, что ступеньки заходили ходуном. Он еще не знал, что сделает, когда добежит, но знал совершенно точно — случилось что-то ужасное.

Случилось, ага, как же. Нет, он был очень рад, что сестра жива, не переломала себе ноги, а по подвалу не бегает толпа бандитов. Тогда он еще не знал, во что ввязался. Это было хуже тысячи самых злых гангстеров всего Нью-Йорка.

Стоящая в углу керосиновая лампа кое-как освещала подвал, и при ее свете была видна перевернутая вверх дном большая бельевая корзина, на которой верхом сидела Модести. Корзина под ней подергивалась, и там внутри будто что-то шуршало. Крыса? Много крыс?

— — Криденс, — глаза Модести сияли, как будто ей показали имбирный пряник, — ты сейчас увидишь нечто невероятное! Только никому не рассказывай!

Он пообещал. Конечно же, как и всегда. А потом… А потом ему показали Утика. «Правда ведь милый, да?»

А потом этот плод греха бобра и утки пребольно ущипнул Криденса за палец, вывернулся из рук и ускакал под шкаф для солений. Быстро-быстро, как таракан в стенную щель. При этом откуда-то из шерстистых складок на брюхе существа на пол градом посыпались…деньги — самые настоящие центы и серебряные доллары. И украшения: несколько колец с блестящими камнями, тонкая, золотая на вид, цепочка и какие-то непонятные завитушки, вроде брошек. Не зверек, а дамская сумочка какая-то!

И сейчас они с Модести пытаются выудить его из-под шкафа и что-то придумать. Потому что вот-вот вернутся Мэри Лу и Частити. Одна -- наказание Божье, и вторая не лучше, ябеда и зануда. Нет, надо действовать как можно быстрее…

Полчаса спустя, исцарапавшись по уши, но все же изловив Утика, они заперлись в комнате Криденса. Только здесь можно спрятать эту немыслимую тварь и… И все то, что она притащила с собой. «Сюда ма все равно не сунется лишний раз» — так думает Модести, и, пожалуй, она права. Место надежное. Мэри Лу заходит к старшему сыну только чтобы с порога дать указания и уйти. Она брезгует касаться его вещей и уж точно не полезет под кровать, где наверняка пыльно, грязно, бегают пауки и валяются нестираные носки.

Но сейчас пауки в спешке покидают свои вековые кружева, а носки летят куда подальше — надо очистить место для клетки. Клетку, в которой в этот момент беснуется Утик, Криденс нашел в дальнем углу подвала. Кто-то когда-то, наверное, держал в ней кроликов, и было это очень давно, потому что Криденс не припоминает, чтобы при нем в церкви Вторых салемцев водилась какая-нибудь живность, кроме крыс и голубей (но они — гости непрошеные).

Вот, наконец, клетка водворена на место, полог из края простыни опущен, а снаружи для надежности Модести придвинула картонную коробку, в которой Криденс хранит свои хорошие зимние ботинки. Со стороны совсем не скажешь, что под этой кроватью есть что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Или кто-то. Но все портит шум. Проклятая зверюшка все никак не угомонится: пищит, сопит и, кажется, скрежещет клювом прямо по прутьям своей тюрьмы. Безобразие! Мэри Лу вряд ли слепа, да и глухотой она точно не страдает. Одна надежда, что рано или поздно глупое животное устанет и прекратит шуметь. Скорей бы…

— Может, он голодный? Может, ему дать покушать? — спрашивает Модести. Она сидит прямо на полу, раскрасневшаяся, возбужденная. Колени и юбка в пыли, на руке царапины от когтей Утика. Но их гораздо меньше, чем у Криденса, ведь он не такой ловкий — пока сумел сгрести зверька за шиворот, как следует получил от него. Кажется, даже на носу есть царапина, вон как там печет. Такой маленький, а дерется хуже кошки!

Действительно, надо бы его покормить, вдруг поможет. Но чем? Пока Криденс раздумывает над тем, что же могут есть бешеные крысоутки, Модести уже успела сбегать на кухню и обратно. Она ставит на пол облезлую миску, одну из тех, куда наливают суп для беспризорников в благотворительной столовой Мэри Лу. Сейчас в миске не суп, а пара корочек черствого хлеба, половинка яблока с гнилым пятнышком и какие-то непонятные орехи, вроде бы те, которые кладут в праздничный пирог.

— А он точно будет это есть?

— Ну конечно! Сам посмотри — он похож на утку, а утки едят хлеб! Помнишь, как мы им в парке кидали, пока мама не видит?

— Угу…

— Ну вот! Утки едят, а чем Утик хуже? А остальное мы ему дадим, только если будет себя хорошо вести.

Криденс прикрывает глаза. Хорошо себя вести, ага. Если это существо вообще способно не щипаться и не царапаться, то он, Криденс, съест собственную шляпу. Причем без масла.

Модести выдвигает клетку из-под кровати, осторожно просовывает кусочек корки через прутья. Утик, обнюхав подношение, хватает его лапкой и принимается за еду. Глядя на то, как жадно он ломает хлеб своим крепким клювом, Криденс радуется, что это всего лишь корка, а не чьи-нибудь пальцы. Такому точно палец в рот не клади.

— Кушай, кушай. Проголодался, бедненький, — умиляется Модести. За хлебом следуют яблоко и орехи. Утик все сметает быстрее, чем самые голодные беспризорники.

Пока он ест, Криденс перебирает выпавшие из зверька ценности. Как они вообще попали в его… карман? Модести высказывает предположение, что кто-то приручил Утика и отдал ему все это на хранение, но Криденс не очень верит в сказки. Больше похоже, что эта зверюшка — ворюжка и украла вещи, как сорока.

В голову Криденса приходят нехорошие мысли. Неизвестно, сколько Утик пробыл у них в доме, где успел полазать. А если и тут стащил что-нибудь? Например, брошку приемной матери — ту, с зеленым камешком. Золотые часы ее покойного деда — семейную реликвию Бэрбоунов. Или новенькие шпильки Частити… Мало ли что может привлечь маленькую тварь своим блеском?

Перед глазами Криденса маячит образ взбешенной Мэри Лу, в ушах уже слышится свист ремня. «Вот же два дурака, на вас даже дом нельзя оставить!» — именно так она и скажет. Хорошо еще, если не решит, что дети сами украли вещи. А потом выпорет их, не только Криденса, но и Модести. А Криденс совсем не хочет, чтобы сестра страдала. Он-то привык давно, а она еще совсем маленькая, до сих пор забивается в угол и плачет, если накажут. И, если честно, во всем виноват именно Криденс. Ведь он старший, следить за порядком в отсутствие матери — его прямая обязанность. Нужно сейчас же убедиться, что…

Раскрыв клетку, Криденс быстро хватает Утика за шиворот (чтоб не ущипнул) и вытаскивает на свет божий. «Криденс! Он же кушал, чего ты? И не держи так, ему же больно!» — возмущается Модести. Криденс делает вид, что не слышит. Стиснув зубы и приготовившись отбиваться от когтистых лапок, он протягивает вторую руку к брюшку Утика. Там, в шерсти, кармашек. Надо просто удостовериться, что в нем больше ничего нет. Да и, в самом деле, что там может быть, зверек-то крохотный.

В следующую секунду Утик проворачивается вокруг своей оси, выгибается и ловко хватает клювом палец Криденса. А из кармашка, прямо на пол перед ошалевшей Модести, снова высыпается целый водопад, нет, лавина всякого блестящего хлама.

Еще кольца. Какие-то кусочки проволоки. Снова центы. Много-много шпилек, разных металлических и перламутровых пуговиц. Обрывки конфетной фольги. И (тут сердца обоих младших Бэрбоунов на миг замирают) — серебряная чайная ложечка из парадного набора Мэри Лу!

Ошалев от увиденного, Криденс ослабляет хватку, Утик шлепается на кучу своих сокровищ, которые тут же, быстро-быстро мелькая лапками, запихивает обратно в карман. Модести еле успевает выхватить у него ложку, которая уже наполовину исчезла в складках шерсти. Сомнений быть не может — вон и гравировка в виде буквы «Б» на черенке. Серебряные ложечки, как и часы, достались Мэри Лу от деда, и она ими очень дорожит. Неужели Утик как-то сумел вскрыть запертый ящик комода в ее спальне на втором этаже? Ведь там, кроме семейных реликвий Мэри Лу, хранятся все ее сбережения…

Снова затолкав зверька в клетку, они в ужасе несутся наверх.

Ящик оказывается наглухо заперт, как и дó лжно. А вот стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке стакан, в котором Мэри Лу разводит себе на ночь «Новейший сонный порошок Сондерса», — перевернут, на полу лужица. Хорошо хоть не разбился. Зато теперь понятно, откуда взялась ложечка.

— По крайней мере, замки оно вскрывать не умеет. Я надеюсь на это, -- произносит запыхавшийся Криденс, поставив стакан как надо и вытирая лужу половичком. — Иначе нам конец.

Модести сдвигает светлые брови к переносице:

— Не «оно», а Утик!

Вечером перед сном Криденс слушает шуршание под кроватью. Клетку Утика выстлали старыми салемскими листовками, и, видимо, противной зверюшке не спится — скачет туда-сюда. В темноте только и слышен шорох и негромкое позвякивание. «Да притихни ты уже!» — думает Криденс и со вздохом накрывает голову подушкой. Ему все еще кажется, что это все не взаправду. Какой-то бред, морок. Хочется заснуть и проснуться снова, и чтобы под кроватью не было никакого Утика, а в углу, под оторванной половицей — никаких монет и украшений. Краденых монет и украшений.

Как жить дальше? Проворочавшись полночи, Криденс наконец забывается тяжелым сном. Ему снятся полицейские, Модести с полным подолом серебряных ложечек и Утик — огромный и страшный, как медведь гризли.

Дни идут неспешной чередой. Криденс постепенно привыкает к новому соседу. Пока клетка заперта, можно особо не волноваться. Днем хитрый Утик ведет себя тише воды, ниже травы — будто и нет его. Только если встать на колени, отодвинуть коробку и заглянуть под кровать, можно увидеть, как из-за прутьев блестят маленькие черные глазки, и услышать тихое сопение. «Не смотри на меня так! — говорит ему Криденс наутро. — Не смотри, все равно ведь не выпущу! Нельзя!»

Но все-таки поддается и выпускает — следующим же вечером, после ужина и молитвы. Мэри Лу поднялась к себе, дверь в комнату надежно закрыта на крючок. Пожалуй, можно рискнуть и позволить зверьку размять лапы после целого дня в тесной клетке. Да и Модести сказала, что так будет лучше. Все равно из запертой комнаты он никуда не денется.

Криденс отпирает дверцу и садится на пол перед клеткой, готовый тут же схватить Утика, если тот вдруг по старой памяти решит отколоть какой-нибудь номер.

Сначала наружу показывается желтоватый костяной клюв: Утик опасливо нюхает воздух. Он совсем не спешит вылезать и пристально смотрит на Криденса. Смотрит с недоверием и осуждением, как будто хочет сказать: «Ну чего тебе надо, а? Поймал, за шкирку таскал, все мои штучки себе забрал, запер в эту тесную коробочку, чего еще хочешь?!»

Криденсу даже неловко от этого взгляда. Хоть Утик и украл у разных людей (включая приемную мать Криденса) ценности, но ведь он всего лишь маленький неразумный зверек. Что понравилось, то и стянул, какой с него может быть спрос? Да еще, если Мэри Лу найдет, то сдерет с Утика три шкуры. В самом прямом смысле этого слова.

Наверное, и правда стоит обращаться с ним полегче. Но беда в том, что Криденс понятия не имеет, как с ним вообще следует обращаться. У Бэрбоунов сроду не водилось домашних животных.

«Никаких блохастых тварей в моем доме!» — именно так говаривала Мэри Лу, безжалостно вышвыривая за дверь очередного котенка или щенка, принесенного и неловко спрятанного кем-нибудь из ее детей. А за этими словами неизбежно следовало наказание…

У Криденса нервно дергается левый глаз, стоит только вспомнить, сколько раз он и Модести (а когда-то в незапамятные годы и Частити) получали «на орехи» за попытку обзавестись домашним питомцем. Поэтому все, что он знает, — это то, что их вроде бы нужно кормить, поить, гладить и убирать за ними, если нагадят. Но это, кажется, касается кошек. А Утик — такая же кошка, как он, Криденс — уважаемый человек вроде богатея Генри Шоу, того самого, с которого мать второй месяц надеется стрясти денег на борьбу с сатанинскими силами. Криденс невольно усмехается. Вот на кого похож Утик, на этого старого хрыча Генри: тоже богатый — вон, полная сумка всякой всячины была, и жадный — отдавать не хотел. Но, конечно же, куда более симпатичный.

— Если бы не Модести, я бы, пожалуй, назвал тебя Генри. Красивое имя. Тебе оно подходит больше, чем этому индюку. Но увы. — полушепотом говорит Криденс Утику, по-прежнему не желающему покинуть клетку и прогуляться. — А пока на вот, угощайся.

Недоверчиво обнюхав ладонь, Утик все же берет орешек — быстро, сжимая его перепончатой лапкой, как человек рукой, а затем отправляет прямо в клюв. Хрусть-хрусть. Взгляд Утика немного смягчается.

«Пожалуй, с тобой можно иметь дело» — так и читается в этом взгляде.

Тем вечером он так и не выходит наружу. Но, как известно, стерпится-слюбится, и уже через неделю Утик проводит целые вечера исследуя комнатку Криденса.

Пока Криденс штопает белье или расстилает постель перед сном, размышляя о своей нелегкой жизни, зверек может позволить себе многое. Например, пробежаться по комнате из угла в угол (жаль, что она так быстро заканчивается!) или поиграть шнурками стоящих у постели ботинок. Или вскарабкаться на сиденье стула, где со спинки свисают Криденсовы брюки, и попытаться отковырять от ремня блестящую пряжку с выгравированным на ней цветком чертополоха.

Криденс привык. Он каждый раз со вздохом отбирает ремень и распутывает завязавшиеся морским узлом шнурки, а потом полушепотом отчитывает Утика, как если бы тот был разумен и мог его понять. А потом все повторяется заново.

Постепенно Криденс, как и Модести, привязывается к этому странному созданию, привязывается, вопреки всем хлопотам, связанным с его присутствием. А этих хлопот немало. И все (или почти все) они — на Криденсе, так как именно в его комнате живет Утик.

Нужно где-то доставать зверьку пищу, прятать в течение дня, а во время вечерней прогулки быть начеку: вдруг Мэри Лу вздумает прийти с наставлениями и некстати обнаружит, что дверь комнаты приемного сына заперта изнутри?

Такое уже случилось недавно. Тогда Криденс за десять секунд успел снять Утика со шкафа, затолкать его в клетку, клетку под кровать, а пока открывал дверь — придумать убедительную причину, почему, собственно, заперся. Но все оказалось тщетно: врать Криденс не умел. Поэтому едва Мэри Лу окинула его взглядом — взьерошенного, красного и в одних подштанниках, — как в ее глазах блеснула знакомая сталь. «Ты чем это тут занимался, а?! Прыщ на животе давил? Думаешь, я настолько глупа, что поверю в этот бред?»

Далее последовала краткая лекция о вреде рукоблудия, подкрепленная несколькими ударами ремня и обещанием завтра же спилить задвижку на двери. «У моих детей нет и не может быть никаких тайн от меня. Запомни это, — велела Мэри Лу, уже покидая комнату. — И еще: завтра же приберись как следует — у тебя здесь воняет, будто кто-то наделал в углу».

Криденс слушал ее, а сам думал: как же все-таки хорошо, как замечательно, что она совсем не знает про их с Модести настоящую тайну. Про тайну, которая притаилась в подкроватной глубине и которую с каждым днем все сложнее скрывать.

Теперь, покидая по утрам комнату, Криденс волнуется: а если приемная мать изменит своим принципам и решит порыться в его вещах? Мало ли, вдруг после того ночного визита ей придет в голову мысль, что сын хранит под кроватью всякие греховные картинки с голыми девушками, ну, те, которые можно выменять на улице у беспризорников, но на которые нельзя посмотреть, не залившись краской по самые кончики ушей…

Или явится Частити — она такая любопытная, такая проныра, из той породы людей, что всегда все и про всех знают. Или клетка вдруг как-нибудь отопрется сама собой, а тогда… От одних этих мыслей гадко сводит скулы и делается холодно в животе, как будто проглотил сосульку.

Криденс каждый раз делает над собой усилие, чтобы не бросить очередное поручение и не помчаться проведать Утика. Действительно, нужно держать себя в руках. В конце концов, Мэри Лу брезглива, Частити слишком занята домашней работой и листовками, а клетка кажется прочной: Криденс специально пробовал руками отогнуть прутья — не сумел, а уж крохотный зверек и подавно не сможет. Они поставлены часто, так что в щель между ними Утик тоже не просочится — не пройдет даже голова, не то что круглое брюшко.

Но все равно Криденсу неспокойно на душе. Он бы, пожалуй, свихнулся, если бы не Модести. У сестренки свободы побольше, и она очень помогает смотреть за Утиком. Как бы невзначай забежит, заглянет под кровать, принесет ему что-нибудь вкусненькое — орех или кусочек яблока. Правда, с орехами все тяжелее и тяжелее — Мэри Лу быстро заметила, что банка стремительно пустеет, и насторожилась. Хотела уже оттаскать Модести за уши (кто еще, как не ребенок, станет воровать орешки из кухонного шкафа!), но Криденс вовремя вступился. .Пришлось, конечно, выдумать новую небылицу: дескать, полез проверять запасы, увидел через стекло, что часть орехов подгнила, вот и пришлось выбросить. Мэри Лу, конечно, сильно ворчала, но в тот раз обошлось без битья. Очень уж она не любит все гнилое и порченое, а тем более в пище.

Кроме угощений, Модести одаривает Утика разными блестящими и яркими штучками. Ему ведь что золотой браслет, что обрывок фольги — все едино, лишь бы блестело. А ей доставляет удовольствие радовать бедного зверька, которого лишили всех его сокровищ. Вот и приносит всякое: то пуговицу на улице найдет, то крышку от бутылки, то бусинку поддельного жемчуга, отвалившуюся от одежды какой-нибудь бедной девушки. Только булавки и стекло никогда не дает, ведь о них можно опасно пораниться. Хотя среди того, что вывалилось из Утикового кармана в их первую встречу, были и шпильки, и булавки, и много других колючих, опасных вещей, но лучше все же не рисковать.

Утик очень радуется подаркам, чуть ли не приплясывает на месте от счастья. Конечно, поначалу он явно не мог поверить, что все это — ему. Видимо, привык, что люди только отбирают, а не дают. С такой-то грешной жизнью странно вообще, как до сих пор никто не прибил…

И вот уже Утик позволяет Модести (реже Криденсу) чесать его пушистое брюшко. А это знак очень сильного доверия — ведь там находится кармашек, хранилище его сокровищ!

Почесывая животик Утика, Криденс не раз пытается представить, какова же глубина этого самого кармашка, если в него поместилось столько вещей, что они с сестрой еле смогли упихать их в дыру под половицей (а дыра была очень велика). Он хорошо помнит, как в спешке горстями ссыпал туда всю эту блестяще-звякающую тяжелую мелочь, а мелочь жгла ему руки и все никак не заканчивалась. Уму непостижимо, как все это могло умещаться в зверьке размером с мелкую кошку! Криденс начинает склоняться к мысли, что Утик бездонный.

Проверить никак нельзя, потому что Модести наотрез отказывается засовывать в своего любимца портновскую ленту. Да и сам Криденс как-то не очень хочет нарушать хрупкое доверие между ними и Утиком, от которого зависит очень многое. Прежде всего — их дальнейшая спокойная жизнь, которая один Бог знает сколько еще продлится.

Каким бы милым ни был Утик, а Криденсу до сих пор тошно смотреть в тот угол, где хранится его «добро». Он даже на половицу примостил старый продавленный стул, а под него задвинул пустой ящик. «Краденые побрякушки-то, краденые… А ты — хранишь у себя ворованное и самого вора укрываешь, грешник, сребролюбец! Вот подожди, скоро тебе уже будет готово место в геенне огненной! Не зря тебя мать ненавидит!» — нашептывает ему мерзкий голосок, похожий чем-то на голос Мэри Лу, только тонкий, как крысиный писк.

Наверное, это совесть. Криденсу очень стыдно: никогда раньше он не крал ничего, за вычетом яблок и печенья в раннем детстве, — да что там, и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы присвоить себе чужие вещи. Ведь воровство — страшный грех, а хранение краденого ничем не лучше.

И теперь совесть заедает Криденса так сильно, что он поневоле вспоминает кусачих вшей. Те у Бэрбоунов завелись всего один раз (перебежали от беспризорников), но сразу же вывелись обратно, убоявшись гнева Мэри Лу и особого, очень вонючего средства, которым она обрызгала, кажется, все, что только было в доме, включая себя, Криденса и Частити (Модести появилась в семье гораздо позже). Средство, на удивление, помогло, однако пахло отвратительно. «Наверное, такое у чертей в аду готовят. Вместо варенья к завтраку», — высказала предположение Частити, за что получила от матери подзатыльник. О, Частити тогда было всего одиннадцать и она еще не превратилась в ворчливую зануду…

Вши не выдержали атаки и были повержены, но после того чудесного средства у Криденса еще долго никто не брал листовки. На лицах добрых людей, приближавшихся к нему, появлялось такое выражение, словно они унюхали кучу тухлятины. Зато, по крайней мере, и он и сестра сохранили волосы — большое везение, потому что в бедных домах детей от вшей брили наголо. Криденс подозревает, что Мэри Лу не столько были дороги волосы приемных детей, сколько ее собственные, иначе она ни за что бы не раскошелилась на целую бутыль этой вонючей дряни, запах которой потом не мог выветриться, наверное, целый месяц и примешивался ко всему, даже к обеденной каше (о том, какое дьявольское сочетание он давал в смеси с земляничным мылом и духами Мэри Лу, лучше вообще никогда не вспоминать).

Есть средство от вшей, есть и от блох, но нет средства от кусачей совести. Кроме алкоголя, который пить нельзя, потому что, во-первых, грех, во-вторых, пьяный человек частенько ведет себя как невоспитанная свинья — достаточно вспомнить некого О'Рейли, бывшего салемца, который за что-то разобиделся на Мэри Лу и, сильно набравшись, побил ей глухой ночью все окна, после чего, собственно, и стал бывшим салемцем. Ну и в-третьих, Криденс знает — сейчас сухой закон, выпивка запрещена властями.

— Да, тебе-то хорошо. Ты по крайней мере не знаешь, что вор и грешник. Просто живешь так, и все. А так жить нельзя, совсем нельзя… — задумчиво бормочет Криденс одним пятничным вечером, перебирая мех на животе Утика. Утик лежит у него на коленях, растопырив все четыре лапки и довольно покряхтывая. Его действительно не заедает совесть, зато самую малость заедают блохи, которых Криденс увидит всего пару минут спустя.

И не только увидит, но и ощутит на себе. А потом будет долго прыгать и стряхивать их, мысленно ругаясь очень нехорошими словами и изо всех сил стараясь не заорать от ужаса. Вспомнил детство, называется…

— Ты уверен, что вот это вот чудище — блоха? — спрашивает Модести на следующее утро, и по голосу понятно, что она видит такое впервые. На ее ладони в баночке из-под снотворного Мэри Лу беснуется тварь, похожая на что угодно, кроме, собственно, блохи. Размером почти с ноготь большого пальца, многоногая, с огромными челюстями и… фиолетовая. Такого же цвета, как парадное пальто их приемной матери! Еще и в мелкую белую крапинку. Ох, Господи… Тварь бросается на стенки баночки и щелкает челюстями так грозно, что Криденсу кажется: он слышит это мерзкое щелканье наяву.

— Должно быть, блоха. Или вошь. Или клещ. Или еще что-то в этом роде. Понятия не имею, если честно. Знаю только, что эта пакость соскочила с нашего дорогого Утика. Всего их было три, двух я раздавил, а эту решил показать тебе. Ну, чтобы ты была осторожнее с Утиком. Конечно, больше таких я там не заметил, но мало ли.

Голос Криденса до сих пор немного дрожит, стоит только вспомнить, как одна из той троицы впилась ему в палец. В тот самый, за который ущипнул Утик неделю назад. Палец теперь сильно чешется. Одна надежда, что «блоха» не ядовита. Ведь Утику ничего пока не сделалось от нее.

— Д-а-а, ну и дела! — Модести восхищенно вертит баночку в руках, стучит ногтем по стеклу. — Жуть какая! Надеюсь, она тебя цапнуть не успела?

Криденс нехотя показывает сестре укушенный палец: » Ничего особенного, не беспокойся. Что меня, никогда жуки не кусали, что ли?» Он, в общем-то, терпелив и не привык жаловаться, но если уж и рассказывает о своих бедах, то только ей одной. И это взаимно. Модести не делится секретами с Частити, потому что тоже считает старшую сестру ябедой и врединой. Времена, когда Частити была другой, хорошей, она, увы, не застала.

— Ну нет, надо что-то сделать! Он опух и, наверное, болит здорово. И тебя уже Утик за этот палец кусал раньше, еще гной полезть может. А жучка пока спрячу, он мне еще пригодится. Жди, я сейчас!

Несмотря на все уговоры Криденса, Модести вихрем вылетает из комнаты, чтобы вернуться со старым носовым платком и пузырьком очередного снадобья из семейной аптечки Мэри Лу. «Бальзам доктора Дженкинса от всего. Лечит язвы, прыщи, простуду и мужское бессилие» — вот что написано на желтом ярлычке, косо прилепленном на боку пузырька.

— Давай руку! — полным решимости голосом восклицает Модести. — Сейчас быстренько все поправим!

Криденс, скрепя сердце, повинуется. Таких бутылочек и баночек, как бальзам Дженкинса, у Мэри Лу навалом. Приемная мать просто обожает разные дурацкие средства. Главное, чтобы они были дешевыми и обещали моментально исцелить «от всего», потому что Мэри Лу ненавидит тратить много денег, а результата ждет по принципу «все и сразу». Криденс ежится, вспоминая, сколько им с сестрами пришлось проглотить и намазать на себя всякой гадости за все годы жизни у мисс Бэрбоун. Иногда что-то из этого помогало (как то чертово зелье от вшей), иногда нет… чаще нет. Но надо хотя бы попытаться полечить палец. На случай, если чудище, выбежавшее из шерсти Утика, все-таки окажется ядовитым.

Криденс как раз размышляет о том, откуда мог взяться Утик и Утиковы шерстные жители, когда Модести, бинтующая палец, вдруг делает ему предложение. Абсолютно безумное предложение, от которого сердце Криденса начинает биться быстро и неровно, как старые часы в гостиной Бэрбоунов.

— Слушай… А давай сбежим из дома? — Это могло бы звучать как шутка, но Криденс слишком хорошо знает младшую сестренку, чтобы понять — она не шутит.

— Но как? То есть… подожди, ты серьезно? — Собственный голос кажется Криденсу каким-то сиплым. Не столько потому, что он боится самой идеи побега — жизнь у Мэри Лу осточертела Криденсу давным-давно, — сколько потому, что боится тех слов, которые сестра может сказать дальше.

— Очень просто! Давай возьмем то, что лежит в углу под половицей, — тут Модести понижает голос до заговорщического шепота, — ну, все те деньги и красивые штучки, и сбежим ночью, пока ма…Мэри Лу и Частити спят! И Утика с собой прихватим, без него нельзя. Если продать то ожерелье с яркими камнями и два кольца, денег хватит надолго, мы не пропадем. Ну, как? — Модести крепко сжимает запястье Криденса, а в ее серых глазах сияет надежда, которую очень тяжело рушить.

Но он должен. Как бы ни хотелось свободы ему самому, для себя и для нее, нельзя поступить вот так и сбежать, чтобы жить на деньги, украденные у других людей. Поэтому Криденс набирается смелости и говорит Модести:

— Прости, но так нельзя. Все это не наше, и я до сих пор не знаю, как быть с тем, что натаскал Утик, и, главное, что дальше делать с ним самим. Может быть, придется отдать его в зоопарк. Или выпустить на улицу, что тоже плохо, ведь он тогда продолжит воровать у прохожих, залезать в дома, и так будет продолжаться, пока кто-нибудь его не прибьет. Надо что-то придумать. Но, в любом случае, уйти мы не можем. Это неправильно.

— Но ведь эти вещи нельзя вернуть хозяевам — никто не знает, где Утик их достал, значит, они теперь ничьи. А мы… Мы могли бы взять его и уехать далеко-далеко, туда, где Мэри Лу нас никогда не найдет, и жить без нее и ее дурацких приказов! Больше никто не будет на нас орать и таскать по собраниям с теми старыми дурами; никто не станет бить тебя ремнем, а меня драть за уши! Можно засыпать и просыпаться, когда захочешь, гулять, читать любые книжки, ходить в кино! Только представь это, Криденс!

Но он снова говорит «нет», изо всех сил стараясь думать, что поступает правильно. Наверное, так будет лучше.

— Ладно… — Ее глаза наполняются слезами. Модести не плакса, потому только тихо шмыгает носом. Он очень хочет обнять ее и извиниться, но Модести молча выворачивается из рук и скрывается за дверью, пробормотав, что идет помочь Частити с посудой.

Криденс еще долго не может сдвинуться с места. Он чувствует себя последним подонком, хотя вроде бы говорил хорошие, правильные, нужные слова, те самые, которые подсказывала совесть. Потому что в глубине души Криденс сам давно мечтает о другой жизни — о той, в которой нет места побоям и унижениям и где можно наконец-то побыть самим собой.

Ах, если бы Модести знала, сколько раз, когда они расклеивали плакаты на улице, он мечтал взять сестру за руку и просто не вернуться домой, — если, конечно, это кошмарное место вообще можно назвать домом. Уйти вдвоем куда глаза глядят, куда угодно, лишь бы больше не видеть Мэри Лу, не слышать ее бесцветный, холодный голос и не чувствовать боль от ударов.

Криденс много раз мог так поступить. Но не уходил — только потому, что понимал, что Модести останется совсем без присмотра, если он устроится работать. Не важно, разнорабочим или мальчиком на побегушках при какой-нибудь новомодной конторе — его все равно весь день не будет дома. А девочку ее возраста нельзя оставлять одну надолго: любая сволочь может обмануть, обокрасть или сотворить еще что похуже.

А уходить без Модести он не хотел и не мог. Может быть, потому что боялся потерять единственного близкого человека, которого любил и который любил его. Или потому что не хотел, чтобы мертвый дом и Мэри Лу высосали душу Модести, превратив ее в еще одну бесчувственную зануду. А скорее всего — все вместе.

И тут вдруг небеса (или, скорее, Сатана) послали им с сестрой Утика. С ним наконец появилась настоящая возможность сбежать, и не с пустыми карманами, а как-то продержаться первое время, возможно, отдать Модести в школу, а потом, потом… «Краденые вещи-то, краденые…» — снова шепчет в ушах мерзкий голосок, заставляя до боли сжать зубы. Под кроватью тихо шуршит в своей клетке Утик.

Криденс чувствует, что еще немного, и его голова лопнет, как воздушный шарик. Давненько не было ему так плохо, так тяжело на душе. Хочется прилечь, но Мэри Лу еще полчаса назад велела отправиться с листовками к Центральному парку, а Криденс давно привык повиноваться каждому ее слову.

«Пожалуйста, Господи, пусть все наладится!» — мысленно повторяет он, выходя из дома с очередной пачкой осточертевших бумажек. Один квартал, второй, третий. Криденс не различает ничего вокруг себя: дома, люди, гудящие автомобили, мокрый после дождя асфальт — все слилось в сплошное серое месиво, вязкое, как та каша, которую он наливает беспризорникам по средам, когда стоит в столовой на раздаче.

Не дойдя до парка, Криденс выбрасывает листовки в какой-то подворотне. Впервые за десять лет. он смотрит, как бумага раскисает в луже дождевой воды, как размываются четкие печатные строчки. Девиз «Нам нужен Второй Салем!» расползается уродливой бурой сороконожкой. Криденс смотрит на это, и ему становится самую малость легче.

Неопределенность, которую он так ненавидит, заканчивается следующим же вечером.

По воскресеньям Мэри Лу всегда устраивает собрания «Второго Салема»у себя дома. Выглядит это так: в столовую (она же гостиная и кухня) Бэрбоунов набивается десяток, как выражается Модести, «чокнутых старух», несколько тетушек помоложе с мужьями и детьми, а также самые «верные» из беспризорников — то есть те, кто лучше всех умеет состроить невинное личико и подлизаться к мисс Бэрбоун в обмен на лишнее яблоко и блестящий четвертак.

Все они рассаживаются вокруг большого обшарпанного обеденного стола и битых два-три часа занимаются тем, что Мэри Лу называет «обсуждением борьбы со всем колдовским и сатанинским». Проще говоря, вся эта компания сидит, молится Богу, слушает бесконечные проповеди Мэри Лу, на которые та мастер; а когда она берет передышку, то кто-то из собравшихся обязательно вспоминает какую-нибудь невероятную историю, случившуюся с его троюродной прабабушкой в ночь на День Благодарения. Или не с бабушкой, а с дедушкой, и не на День Благодарения, а на Рождество — разницы нет никакой, все эти истории — одна невероятнее другой, но в целом похожи. Они всегда сводятся к тому, как же все-таки умеет нечисть запудрить мозги человеку. Вся эта болтовня тянется до позднего вечера. Так повторяется каждую неделю, столько лет, сколько Криденс живет у Мэри Лу, так что воскресный вечер для него — смертная пытка.

Сегодняшнее собрание обещает быть самым что ни на есть унылым. Идет уже второй его час, а конца еще не видно. Криденс — как полагается, чисто выбритый, умытый и причесанный — сидит среди салемцев, прямо, будто проглотил портновский метр, с привычным безразличным выражением лица. Сутулиться нельзя — Мэри Лу непременно это заметит и прицепится потом: мол, вел себя неподобающе, сидел развалясь, мать не уважает, собравшихся не уважает…

Справа от него сидит Аврелий Пирс — унылейшего вида мужчина, который во Втором Салеме используется вместо подставки для плакатов на митинге, потому что больше ни на что не годится. Одному лишь Богу известно, почему его зовут Аврелием, это же совсем не христианское имя, но спрашивать никто не хочет. Слева — Модести в «выходном» клетчатом платье, волосы стянуты на затылке в закорючку. Она делает вид, что очень занята изучением трещины на столешнице, а на брата совсем не смотрит. Напротив Криденса расположилась Частити, и он отмечает, что у старшей сестры на удивление скучающий, какой-то прямо отрешенный вид. Это у нее-то, которая на собраниях всегда ловит каждое слово матери, смотрит ей в рот, как будто оттуда вылетает не бред сивой кобылы, а святая непреложная истина. Частити даже не глядит на беспризорников, за которыми должна следить, при необходимости призывая к порядку и раздавая подзатыльники.

Минуты тянутся медленно-медленно. В гостиной душно, слова Мэри Лу вязнут в воздухе, как мухи в сахарном сиропе, сливаясь в сплошное бормотание. Да, это только на митинге приемная мать разоряется во весь голос, перед «паствой» же нет нужды драть горло.

Передышка. Мэри Лу тянется за глоточком воды к графину, благосклонно кивая Сьюзан Пирс, которая последние десять минут так и раздувается от желания что-нибудь рассказать. Это тетка Аврелия, она очень стара и чем-то смахивает на лысую крысу, замотанную в толстый шерстяной платок.

— Да-да, мисс Бэрбоун, вы, как и всегда, совершенно правы! — Голос у миссис Пирс ей под стать: противный, дребезжащий. — Но есть одно ну просто замечательное средство, чтобы защитить дом от колдуна или ведьмы. Пока оно висит на двери, ни одна гадина не пролезет внутрь. Надо взять особый серебряный доллар, в котором до этого пробили дырку, и прочитать над ним десять раз «Отче наш». Только чтобы читал честный человек, а не какой-нибудь олух, иначе ничего не выйдет. Да я сейчас покажу, у меня с собой…

Криденс слушает всю эту болтовню вполуха, он знает, что будет дальше. Разумеется, Мэри Лу поблагодарит старушку за совет, но скажет, что не надо портить деньги, а потом… Его раздумья прерывает дикий вопль.

— Украли! Прямо из сумки украли! Только что тут был! — надрывается миссис Пирс, тряся своей кошелкой над столом, как будто пытаясь вытрясти из нее пропавший доллар. Племянник Аврелий нагибается к ней через стол и пытается кое-как успокоить тетку, одновременно не оставляя попыток нашарить где-нибудь этот чертов доллар. В гостиной поднимается паника. Беспризорники потихоньку отступают к выходу — известно ведь, на кого первым делом повесят кражу. Мэри Лу безуспешно пытается угомонить орущую старуху, уговаривая ее присесть и спокойно поискать пропажу где-нибудь под стулом или за подкладкой сумки.

Криденс стискивает зубы. Да, теперь весь этот бедлам не скоро успокоится, а ему еще сидеть и сидеть, и не выйти ведь никуда!

И тут он чувствует прикосновение к ноге под столом. Косится на Модести, но в этот момент касание сменяется болью. Кто-то карабкается по его ноге, как кошка по столбу!

Криденс не верит своим глазам, когда из-под столешницы показывается… морда Утика. Зверек моментально перелезает с его колен на стол — прямо пред светлые очи Мэри Лу Бэрбоун и всего собрания Вторых Салемцев.

— Крыса! Это дьявольская крыса! — Теперь уже сама Мэри Лу верещит так, что хоть святых выноси.

То, что было потом, Криденс помнит плохо. Он в какой-то момент думал, что прямо там и умрет от ужаса. В поднявшейся суматохе Утику удалось удрать, в этом Криденс совершенно уверен. А потом уверяется еще больше, когда понимает, что кроме него, Модести и Мэри Лу зверька никто не разглядел. Вот только почему, если тот плюхнулся чуть ли не на середину стола? Но факт остается фактом: когда паника немного улеглась, оказалось, что «дьявольскую крысу» салемцы не заметили. Да, видели, как Мэри Лу вопила и размахивала руками, но мало ли, перенервничала, с кем не бывает. Доллар миссис Пирс так и не нашли, но никто о нем уже и не вспоминал.

Криденс машинально возвращается к себе. Вот и все. Вопрос решился сам собой. И все же он чувствует какую-то пустоту в душе. Как будто с уходом Утика оттуда что-то вырвали, что-то маленькое, но важное.

Нужно вытащить клетку и отнести ее на место. Разобрать закрывавшие ее коробки. Но стоит Криденсу только заглянуть под кровать, подсвечивая себе керосиновой лампой, как его сердце обрывается.

Нет. Такого просто не может быть!

Криденс готов проклинать себя за то, что ни разу за две недели не залезал туда со светом. Иначе бы увидел, во что превратилась нижняя часть стены за клеткой.

Там зияет огромная дыра. Черная, глубокая, шириной с кошачий лаз (их Криденс не раз видел на чужих дверях). «Господи, пожалуйста, пусть внутри ничего не будет! Пусть это окажется просто очень большой крысиной норой!»

Криденс засовывает в отверстие руку и с ужасом понимает, что она скрылась в нем по локоть. Пальцы касаются чего-то холодного. Металл. Много маленьких кусочков металла. Внутри все битком ими набито. От тряски эта куча сдвигается и частью высыпается из отверстия. Знакомая картина: доллары, центы, кольца, браслеты, даже булавки (видимо, они все же не были опасны для Утиковой шкуры). Словно насмешка, сверкает среди них золотой перстень с большим зеленым камнем, страшно дорогой на вид.

Теперь Криденс понимает, почему Утик не переживал из-за тех вещей, что у него отобрали, и почему так легко утешался подарками Модести. Почему недолго тосковал по свободе. У Утика никто и не отбирал свободу. Все эти две недели он каким-то немыслимым образом мог вылезать наружу, воровать — в буквальном смысле сколько влезет — и так же незамеченным забираться обратно.

Криденс сидит на полу, уставившись на рассыпанные перед ним сокровища, и в их блеске ему чудятся отблески адского пламени.

Что теперь делать? Куда девать все это? Догадается ли Мэри Лу, что именно у ее приемного сына в комнате прячется «дьявольская крыса»? Как жить дальше? На все эти вопросы нет ответа. Криденс зол на Утика, зол на Мэри Лу, но больше всего он злится на самого себя. Как можно было быть таким слепым, таким недотепой!

Это конец всему. Прикрутив фитиль керосиновой лампы, Криденс падает на кровать — в одежде, обессиленный, опустошенный. Часть наворованного все еще рассыпана по полу, но Криденсу уже все равно. Нет ни сил, ни желания запихивать эти горы обратно. Даже если вдруг в комнату влетит Мэри Лу с кочергой наперевес, он не тронется с места. Пусть она кричит, бьет, пусть хоть насмерть забьет…

В полузабытьи он слышит тихий цокот коготков по доскам: что-то маленькое движется к кровати. Спустя мгновение матрас возле головы Криденса слегка прогибается под тяжестью. Утик вернулся. Криденс не хочет открывать глаза и уж тем более не хочет видеть этого мелкого засранца. «Убирайся. Пожалуйста, убирайся, пока я не открутил тебе хвост», — шепчет он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Вдруг щеки касается что-то твердое и очень холодное. «Ну все, сам напросился!» — Криденс распахивает глаза, уже приготовившись стряхнуть зверька с кровати.

Сидящий на подушке Утик, едва различимый в темноте, подталкивает к нему лапкой металлический кругляшок. Увидев, что это такое, Криденс еле удерживается от истерического смешка.

Доллар. Серебряный доллар с отверстием в центре. Пропавший талисман старой миссис Пирс.

«Это тебе! Ну возьми, ну что же ты не берешь?» — Криденс готов поклясться, что, если бы Утик умел говорить, он сказал бы именно это.

Спустя час раздается стук в дверь.

— Криденс? У тебя все хорошо? Я могу зайти? — слышится из коридора приглушенный голос. Это Модести. Криденс никого не хочет видеть, кроме нее, поэтому говорит «да». Сестра со свечой в руке быстро проскальзывает в комнату, притворив за собой дверь. И застывает от удивления, увидев блестящие россыпи возле кровати.

— Это… это что, Утик столько натащил? Когда? Ты, наверное, забыл сегодня клетку закрыть, да? Я так испугалась, когда он на стол залез, думала, его убьет кто-нибудь! Криденс? — Возбуждение в ее голосе сменяется испугом. — Что с тобой?

— Он не сейчас это все натащил, Модести. А за две недели, что живет у нас. Не знаю, как-то научился вылезать из запертой клетки. Под кроватью у него нора, а там… Если хочешь, сама посмотри, — говорит Криденс, не поднимая головы. Он сидит на стуле напротив кровати, сжимая в руке дырявый доллар миссис Пирс и совершенно не соображая, что дальше делать. Утик радостно мечется по комнате, тихонько похрюкивая. Он-то, в отличие от Криденса, абсолютно счастлив.

Модести не спешит смотреть. Вместо этого она присаживается на кровать.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, Криденс. Я тогда поступила очень скверно и глупо. Я больше так не буду! Конечно же, мы не можем уйти из дома и жить на деньги Утика.

Криденс чувствует, как теплые руки Модести обвиваются вокруг его шеи. И на сердце сразу делается тепло. Можно даже забыть на мгновение, в какой переплет они с сестренкой попали из-за Утика, забыть о россыпях краденых сокровищ на полу.

Криденс крепко прижимает Модести к себе:

— Во-первых, я совсем на тебя не злюсь, все хорошо. А во-вторых… Теперь нам все-таки придется какое-то время пожить на деньги Утика. Недолго, разумеется, потом я найду работу.

И, глядя в ее изумленные глаза, продолжает:

— Это я ошибался. Ты не должна больше оставаться в этом сумасшедшем доме. И я не должен. В общем, мы — не должны.

Утик в углу весело позвякивает монетками.

Весь понедельник Криденс с Модести проводят как на иголках, еле дожидаясь вечера, чтобы приступить к окончательным сборам. Модести еще днем перетаскивает часть своих нехитрых пожитков — парадное платье, вязаную шаль, в которую она кутается зимой, пальто с шапкой, кое-какое белье и старую тряпичную куклу — к Криденсу, чтобы не заметила подозрительная Частити. А Криденсу и собирать особо нечего: у него тоже почти ничего нет, кроме того, что на нем надето, да еще пары запасных брюк и нескольких рубашек с подштанниками. Ну, и тех хороших зимних ботинок, коробкой от которых маскировали клетку Утика.

Самого Утика, разумеется, тоже решено взять с собой. После истории с дарением доллара Криденс сделал вывод, что зверек крепко привязался к ним с Модести и вряд ли далеко убежит. Хотя, конечно, с клеткой придется быть осторожнее и проверять при каждом удобном случае, там ли он. Криденс на всякий случай обкручивает дверцу проволокой, чтобы Утик не смог ничего сделать с защелкой.

Сокровищница полностью выпотрошена, Утик смотрит на это разорение и негодующе щелкает клювом. Ему в утешение оставили лишь пригоршню центов, три доллара и что-то из безделушек, вроде тех, что дарила ему Модести. Криденс рассортировал все его вещи на три кучки. В одной, самой большой — всякие кольца-браслеты, в другой деньги, третья состоит из бросового блестящего барахла вроде бутылочных крышечек и фантиков от конфет.

Посовещавшись, Криденс с Модести решили ночью подкинуть украшения к дверям полицейского участка: быть может, в полиции смогут отыскать хозяев. Себе оставили только нечто очень большое и непонятное, гнутое — видимо, сломанное, — но с ювелирной пробой, гласящей, что эта вещь из чистого золота.

Деньги тоже пришлось оставить. Криденс уже без особого удивления насчитал восемьдесят долларов, и это только однодолларовыми монетами. Четвертаками и половинками выходило куда больше. «Куда только складывать столько!» — ворчит про себя Криденс. Поэтому часть все-таки приходится вернуть Утику — надежнее и вместительнее кошелька, чем его карман, не придумаешь.

После вечерней молитвы все расходятся по спальням, а через полчаса Модести прокрадывается к Криденсу, чтобы по-быстрому переодеться в дорожное. Пока она возится за шкафом, Криденс занят важным делом — упихивает вещи в древнюю корзинку, найденную днем в подвале. Наверное, в ней еще бабушка Мэри Лу носила продукты с рынка, но ничего лучше не нашлось. Днище корзинки того и гляди отвалится, приходится подвязать его веревочкой. Ручки тоже следует подправить: будет очень нехорошо, если они вдруг оборвутся в дороге.

— Ты положила еду какую-нибудь? — спрашивает Криденс, наконец справившись с починкой корзины и смахнув пот со лба. Узлы вязать нелегко: комнату освещает лишь крохотный огарочек свечи (из предосторожности они не стали зажигать лампу).

— Там хлеб есть, и я еще банку с джемом взяла, посмотри, она завернута в мою сорочку. Это чтоб не разбилась! — доносится из-за раскрытой створки шкафа.

— Да зачем банка, только лишнюю тяжесть тащить… — успевает сказать Криденс, прежде чем раздается стук в дверь. Негромкий, осторожный.

Все, попались. Сердце Криденса начинает колотиться изо всех сил, спина разом покрывается холодным потом. Модести выглядывает из-за створки, судорожно вцепившись в нее руками. В полутьме ее глаза кажутся черными от ужаса. Что же делать дальше?

— Откройте, я знаю, что вы там, и знаю, чем вы занимаетесь. Да нечего бояться, я не собираюсь маме говорить.

Это Частити. Конечно, это лучше, чем сама Мэри Лу, но ненамного. Секунда на раздумья и на то, чтобы засунуть под кровать клетку Утика, и вот Криденс отпирает дверь. Может быть, случится чудо — он сумеет как-то заболтать Частити или (совершенно невозможная раньше мысль!) подкупить ее какой-нибудь штучкой из сокровищ Утика.

Частити входит в комнату. Она одета и аккуратно причесана, а вовсе не в ночной сорочке, более подобающей поздним вечером. Криденс в изумлении смотрит на большую дорожную сумку в ее руках.

— Ты что, куда-то собралась? — И тут же понимает, что ляпнул немыслимую глупость.

Легкая улыбка появляется на губах старшей сестры, но ее глаза по-прежнему серьезны.

— Туда же, куда и вы. Да-да, не притворяйся, я все знаю. И про вашу забавную зверюшку, и про то, как здорово она тащит все, что плохо лежит, и про вашу дальнюю поездку.

Криденс чувствует, что его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Неужели она знала все с самого начала? Неужели их с Модести план сорвется?

А Частити между тем спокойно продолжает:

— Сложно было не заметить, что Модести по полдня пропадает у тебя, что у нас в доме почти закончились орехи и яблоки, а из твоей комнаты несет, как из клетки в зоопарке. Я давно догадалась, что вы прячете какое-то животное, но, конечно, понятия не имела, какое именно. Думала, это кролик или ручная белка.

Первый раз ваш Утик, или как его там, попался мне на глаза неделю назад, когда ночью хотел стянуть шпильки у меня из коробочки. Тогда он просто испугался и удрал. А потом как-то ночью я вышла попить воды и увидела, как он бежит к твоей комнате, Криденс, и протискивается в щель под дверью. До сих пор не понимаю, как это у него вышло.

Конечно же, мне захотелось проследить за вами. Не надо делать такое лицо — да, я действительно подслушивала под дверью! А что такого? Да не дрожи ты так! Я пришла вовсе не для того, чтобы сдать вас ма…то есть Мэри Лу.

— А…а для чего тогда? — После такого откровения Криденс второй раз за последние два дня чувствует себя одураченным. Очень неприятное чувство.

— Чтобы уйти вместе с тобой и Модести, разумеется.

— Но зачем?! Тебе вроде бы неплохо живется у Мэри Лу… последнее время.

— Неплохо? Да эта старая мымра уже у меня в печенках сидит со своими нравоучениями! То не делай, туда не ходи, такие платья носят только шлюхи! «Хорошая девочка Частити!» Мне, — голос старшей сестры неожиданно начинает дрожать, — уже двадцать три года, Криденс. Понимаешь? Двадцать три! А я нигде не работаю, не имею ни цента своих денег, личной жизни тоже никакой. Мне, может, тоже хочется и свободы, и носить не эти старушечьи тряпки, — Частити с остервенением дергает себя за рукав, — и нравиться кому-то. А что меня ждет здесь? До старости бегать вокруг Мэри Лу и подтирать сопли беспризорникам? Нет уж, спасибо, сыта по горло. Так что да, я действительно хочу, нет, мечтаю сбежать с вами.

У Криденса кружится голова. Так, значит, Частити не собирается разрушать их планы? Выходит, она сама мечтала уйти от Мэри Лу? Чего-чего, а этого он не ожидал. Модести тоже потрясена, она так и стоит у шкафа, раскрыв рот и забыв надеть второй чулок.

— А если мы не согласимся брать тебя с собой? Тогда что?

— Ничего. Я все равно уйду.

— Но у тебя же совсем нет денег…

— Ну и что? Что-нибудь придумаю. Просто… Я бы хотела пойти именно с вами. Все же мы как-никак одна семья и должны держаться вместе. К тому же ты, Криденс, ничего не понимаешь в домашнем хозяйстве, вы ж без меня просто пропадете! — В грустном до этого голосе Частити появляются знакомые ворчливые нотки. У Криденса точно камень падает с души. Он все еще не может до конца поверить, что его старшая сестра совсем не такая противная, как он думал. Но у него еще будет время поверить. Нужно дать Частити шанс.

— Тогда по рукам — говорит он и протягивает сестре ладонь. Хорошо, что в темноте не видно, как он нервничает.

— По рукам. — Частити протягивает свою. Ее пальцы прохладные и слегка дрожат — тоже волнуется, видно.

— А меня-то забыли! — притворно ворчит Модести. — И Утика!

Криденс искренне улыбается, впервые за долгое время:

— Куда же мы без тебя. А Утика не надо беспокоить, я еле запер клетку.

Полдень вторника они встречают в поезде «Нью-Йорк — Новый Орлеан», в который сели на Пенсильванском вокзале. Они заложили непонятную золотую штуковину в ближайшем ломбарде, и все равно на билеты ушла большая часть денег. Ехать долго, больше суток, но с каждой новой милей, отделяющей его от дома Бэрбоунов на Пайк-Стрит, Криденс чувствует себя легче и свободнее. В конце концов, можно сойти на любой станции по дороге, не дожидаясь конечной. Главное — он и сестры наконец-то вырвались из того вязкого болота, которое удерживало их столько лет.

Модести, заботливо укрытая вязаным платком, спит, положив голову ему на колени. В руке она крепко-накрепко сжимает свою истрепанную тряпичную куклу. Криденс думает, что скоро обязательно купит ей другую — красивую, с настоящими волосами, в нарядном платье. Под сиденьем в клетке возится Утик: он пересчитывает остатки своих драгоценностей и недовольно бурчит, пощелкивая клювом. Странно, но их уже четвертый раз спросили, зачем они тащат с собой пустую клетку и почему младшая девочка разговаривает с ней так, как будто внутри кто-то есть. Криденс уже ничему не удивляется. Должно быть, их любимец невидим для большинства людей. Но так даже лучше — меньше проблем.

Частити сидит напротив и роется в бумажном пакете с продуктами. Достает завернутую в тряпки банку джема.

— Хочешь сэндвич? — спрашивает она и улыбается. Той доброй, хорошей улыбкой, которую Криденс не видел у нее почти десять лет.

— Не откажусь — отвечает он и улыбается в ответ.


End file.
